


Locked Doors and Hidden Titles

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: HWS Yuri Week 2020 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Day 1, F/F, Lazy Morning, Mild Sexual Content, Nyotalia, hwsyuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Titles come with a life of expectation and etiquette, but behind closed doors Queen Alice Kirkland is simply Alice. And for that, she is grateful.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: HWS Yuri Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863889
Kudos: 13





	Locked Doors and Hidden Titles

The first thing Alice noticed when she woke up was that she was warm. It wasn’t a suffocating, oppressive warmth, like those that tended to weigh on her in the Spadian summers, but the soft, comforting warmth of another body lying next to her. Her wife, Amelia, was still fast asleep, tucked securely underneath the covers with her arms wrapped around Alice’s waist and her front pressed closely to Alice’s back, as if to prevent her from waking up and starting her day without her.

She enjoyed the warmth Amelia brought to their bed. Before they found one another, Alice had always woken up to a bed that had been much too big for one person, surrounded by sheets that had cooled in the night. Amelia had been a much welcomed change, though the two certainly hadn’t gotten along in the beginning of her reign. They had actually hated each other, but time had soon changed that. Now, Alice couldn’t imagine spending her life with anyone else.

She glanced over her shoulder to glimpse at Amelia, her face peaceful and relaxed in sleep, and began to run her fingers through the other woman’s short hair. Beneath her ministrations, Amelia sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to her.

Outside of their window, Alice could see the beginnings of daylight, the faint light of the sunrise barely filtering in through the panes of glass. It was still a soft orange as it casted itself onto the floor. Alice knew it was much too early to be awake and begin her duties, but even so she couldn’t help but glance towards the door of their rooms, those of which separated them from the outside world. They were locked, she knew, but there was always a servant who came to wake them and she wouldn’t doubt that their Jack would break down the door if they ignored the poor boy’s wake up call.

Sometimes she wished that door would just stay locked. Things were so much simpler when her and Amelia were alone here, tucked away from the prying eye of gossiping courtiers and demanding officials. There was always something that needed to be done and neither of them could ever get it done fast enough.

Behind locked doors, she was just Alice.

Beyond those doors, she was Alice Kirkland, Queen of Spades, Duchess of Britannia and Empress of the Staunton Islands.

She was a leader to her people - sturdy and constant - and a symbol of the bright future to hopefully come under her reign. The crown she bore was made of a brilliant, shining silver, engraved with the utmost care into an elaborate design and set with the deep blue sapphires of Spades. It always rested upon her blonde hair as a constant reminder of the heavy burden weighing on her shoulders.

And by the gods, was that crown heavy.

“You look worried,” a familiar, sleep ridden voice said, pulling her out of her reverie. Warm arms wrapped tighter around her waist and pulled her closer and Amelia’s blue eyes bored at the back of her head, still groggy with sleep but alert enough to know that Alice was in deep thought. The other woman pulled the sheets closer to them and pouted. “‘S too early to worry ‘bout things.”

Alice ran her fingers through Amelia’s air once more and chuckled to herself.

Amelia F. Jones, King of Spades, High Knight of the Order of Hoyle and Emperor of the Staunton Islands.

Though, in this room her title and name hardly meant anything. Titles came with expectations. Here, she was simply Amelia, her wife. And that was all that truly mattered. 

When Alice didn’t immediately concede to not worrying, Amelia pulled her closer and placed a kiss on the pale skin of Alice’s neck. Before her consciousness could catch up, Alice let out a soft sigh and melded into the comfort of the body behind her. The stress she hadn’t even known was there evaporated quickly with each kiss Amelia left.

“Talk to me?” she whispered, as her fingers played with the hem of Alice’s shirt. Which simply wasn’t fair because Amelia knew exactly what she was doing.

“It’s nothing,” Alice eventually answered, shivering when Amelia’s warm fingers slipped underneath her shirt and ran along her skin gingerly, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Amelia hummed against her neck, her fingers tracing the familiar lines of the Spade mark on her back. Bolts of heat and pleasure shot up and down her spine and all at once Amelia felt impossibly close and much too far away.

“That’s not true,” she said, the smallest hint of teasing in her voice. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Instead of answering, Alice pulled Amelia in for a kiss, trying to distract her from her line of questioning and in hopes of turning her attention to the heat that was blooming between them. Amelia returned the kiss wholeheartedly, her tongue slipping between her lips to explore her mouth, and her touch grew bolder, slipping to her sides and travelling downwards towards her waist.

As Amelia’s fingers played with the hem of her pants, her attention returned to Alice’s neck. Her teeth scraping gently against her skin as she marked the skin there. Alice couldn’t help the quite moan that passed through her lips at the attention and she could already feel the deep, growing need for Amelia’s touch.

Alice took Amelia’s hand and guided it to where she needed it the most, just as Amelia’s other hand moved to roll her nipple between her fingers. The action pulled another moan from her, which seemed to simply spur Amelia on. Finally, Amelia’s attention turned to where Alice had been guiding her. Feather light touches skimmed the thin material of her underwear, sparking the heat growing steadily beneath it. Amelia’s touch slipped underneath the material and -

A loud knock rang through their rooms, coming from the locked door at the front of their rooms.

“Your Majesties,” a muffled voice called through the thick wood. More knocking came, followed by a “It is time to wake up.”

Amelia and Alice gave a simultaneous groan.

“We could just ignore him,” Amelia suggested, a tiny bit of hope in her voice.

“And have Chun-Yan come barging in on us again?” Alice asked back, frustration boiling in her. “I don’t think so.”

Amelia huffed and threw herself back onto the bed, her limbs flailed everywhere.

Reluctantly, Alice rose from the warmth of their bed to let the servants, and the world, in to start the new day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was day one of hws yuri week on Tumblr! The prompt was Lazy Morning. I don't write mature content very often, so I do hope that it turned out okay and that you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sil_phoenix), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
